The world they know
by Antontheone
Summary: Viola, a nine year old innocent girl who see's the good in everything and her older brother kemen a nineteen year old determined boy, together they struggle to find their way in a world that has abandoned them. With only eachother to rely on and neither of them giving up on one another, one way or another the two will find a way... They have to...
1. A new dawn

It was a crisp morning; the sun slowly arose above the city, the sound of the birds chirping could barely be heard over the bustling city scape. Honking cars and footsteps along with endless amounts of inconphrehensible words from thousands of people talking at once, though even with all this noise and clutter, in a building on a main street several stories up, a young girl slept soundly in a bed. A small smile was plastered on her face as she rolled onto her side, her arms gripped a small teddy bear that had multiple patches and suture marks.

It clearly looked worn and used as if it had been an heirloom for generations, yet this girl clutched onto it, her face buried in it, as if she had been holding it since birth. As the sun gradually rose more and more, it eventually peeked over the building across the street, allowing rays of sunlight to break through the window and into the room. The rays gradually shined onto the girl's face and finally, she groaned, burying her face into the head of her teddy bear.

She shifted once more in her blankets as she tried to block out the sun, letting out a small yawn as she did so, slowly but surely waking up. However, not fully, until a light but audible knock was heard, causing the girl's eyes to open slowly. Another small yawn escaped her lips, as her pale green pupils adjusted to the light, and she began to sit up while rubbing her eyes. Her bear was still clutched in the space between her right arm and her ribcage. Using her left hand, she nudged her blonde hair out of her face. As she did this, a familiar voice came from behind the door, breaking the silence after the knock.

"Viola... C'mon, wake up, sleepy head. We gotta start getting ready." There was a moment of silence before the girl finally responded, by stretching and looking to the door and speaking in a voice that could only be described as cute and sweet.

"Mhmm... I'm awake, brother..." With this, one final yawn came out and she gently pulled the blankets off herself. The door creaked open and a boy walked in - he was obviously older than her. The girl whose name was supposedly Viola, acknowledged him. She spoke in a soft tone. "Hmmm... Brother, why do we have to wake up so early?" The young girl swayed back and forth sleepily as she looked upon him, her eyes barely open, before the boy chuckled and walked further into the room.

As he stepped into the sunlight, she could make out his features more clearly; his brown hair looked rather messy and shaggy, and his green eyes matched Viola's. As he walked in, he spoke, while making his way to the curtains and peeking out. "C'mon I already told ya, I got a new job offer today and we had to wake up early in order to catch the train." He smiled to her, the curtain still in his hands, before he peeked back out.

She sighed, slowly beginning to inch her way out of the bed, still holding her bear. "Hmm...?" She looked up at him, her expression twisting into a pout. "But Kemen... Last time you said that, we were sleeping on that train for a whole day. We're already leaving again...?" The girl had an upset look on her face, and Kemen grunted, letting go of the curtain.

He turned back to her, a sympathetic smile crossing his features. He walked over to her and kneeled to her level. Her feet now dangled off the bed side and she sat on the edge, her bear now in her lap. He smiled as he got to eye level with her gently, then patted her head. "I know, Vi... Trust me, I know. I get tired of going from place to place, too, but... It can't be helped, until Mom and Dad get back from their vacation. We have to take care of each other, y'know..."

Viola grunted and narrowed her eyes at this statement slowly nodding, upset by it. But at the same time, she understood. It was then, with a low, voice she piped up. "Brother..." Kemen sighed lightly and looked at her with curious eyes, as he was about to stand up. "Why did Mom and Dad go on vacation without us? And why didnt they tell us either...?"

Kemen sighed again, this time filled with more worry. At this statement, he gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster. "They... had something come up. With Dad's work and all... He had to leave quickly. Mom joined him and, well... You know the rest."

Viola slowly nodded but then looked up once more. "Then, why did we leave the house...?"

Kemen spoke sincerely, still at eye level with her. He stared warmly into her eyes, mustering up enough strength to continue. "Mom and Dad told me that... when they get back, we were all moving into a new home somewhere else... And they would come and get us whenever they could."

It was with this that Viola looked down at the old floor boards. Despite being young, she didn't really believe her brother's words. Yet for his sake and effort, she slowly nodded, though still coming out with a weak, heartwrenching tone. "Okay, brother..."

He stared at her a moment longer and sighed slowly, beginning to stand. Before he could turn around, he felt a tiny hand tug on his hoodie sleeve. He sighed quietly, looking back down to Viola, who was staring him in the eyes.

"H...have you heard anything from them... From Mom and Dad...?"

Kemen's smile grew soft and he spoke in a sincere tone once more. "Yeah, I have... They said they were doin' great, and that they miss you... They told me they can't wait to come back and see you. I've been telling them, all about how you've been gettin' more and more mature and everything. They can't wait to come back and see you..."

With that, Viola's smile grew slightly, but she appeared as though she was about to cry. She couldn't bear the pain in her heart, and she lost control of her emotions. Tears began to stream down her face.

Kemen reached a hand forward, softly wiping his sister's tears from under her eyes. "Hey now... No need for waterworks..."

Viola sniffled and lowered her head, embracing her bear with both arms, before whispering. "I miss them..."

Kemen nodded in agreement, in a solemn manner. "Me too, Vi... Me too. But..." With that, she looked up at him, still burying the lower part of her face into her bear. Kemen began to dig into his back pocket; Viola looked up him and watched him fiddle for a moment. He seemed to find what he was looking for, since he spoke up. "They sent me something for ya."

With a bright grin, he pulled out a mega-sized chocolate bar from his pocket. In an instant, Viola's face lit up and her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Mom and Dad wanted you to have it... They also told me to pass on this message... 'We love you and miss you.' Dad is particularly proud of you... After all the help you've been giving me..." He slowly extended his arm to her, offering the bar.

With a smile, she sniffled once to regain composure, and grabbed it eagerly with her small hands. She pulled it close to her, but then, she paused for a moment, looking up with hopeful eyes. "Brother...?" Kemen looked at her curiously, the gentle smile still on his face, as he listened. He could see the hopeful sparkle in his sister's eyes.

"Tell Mom and Dad I miss them too! And... And..." She looked up to Kemen, connecting their eyes with a serious expression being reflected in hers. "Tell them that I promise I'll get even stronger, so that when they come back, they won't even recognize me! I'll be so brave, the dark won't even scare me anymore!"

Kemen smiled at this, chuckling and giving a nod as he stood. He began to make his way over to the door. "You got it... I'll be sure to tell them. Now, c'mon. I managed to buy us some food while I was at work last night." He gently stood and any hint of saddness from Viola was now replaced with determination.

Holding the candy bar in her hands, she nodded, grinning up at him. "Okay, brother!~ Lemme get dressed!"

Kemen nodded at her words. "Alright. Don't take too long, remember. We still gotta go soon."

She waved her hand dismissively, having confidence in her time-keeping abilities. "I know brother, I know! I'll be down in a flash!"

Kemen chuckled and gave one last nod to her. As he left the room, Viola could hear his footsteps gradually fading as he descended the stairs. She looked down at the bar in her hand, her bear clutched in the other. "I promise daddy... I... I won't let you down!" She gripped the bar tightly and looked up, before gently setting the things she held onto the bed.

She began to get dressed, throwing on a jacket which she had received from her mother, and an old pair of her jeans that she had received right before leaving the house. That was weeks ago now. They were slightly old and tattered with how often they were worn, but luckily, they were freshly cleaned the night prior - thanks to Kemen. He had managed to take their clothes to a launderette. As she slid them onto her body, she smiled fondly. "Nice and clean, right, teddy?" She grinned to her bear on the bed, before turning back to face the mirror.

She grunted in light annoyance, as she could see her reflection's messy hair. She pouted at this, and turning, she went to the side of her bed. She kneeled and began to dig into a pink backpack that she had taken with her when they left. It was stuffed with coloring tools, small picture books, and of course hygiene supplies. Rummaging around, she soon found a small brush with flower stickers on it. She pulled it out, giving a light smile, and she headed over to the mirror again.

She began to comb and straighten out her hair; as she did so, she listened to the cars outside passing by. As she listened, something stood out to her... It sounded... Like wind. Howling wind... As if wind was blowing through empty streets and abandoned buildings. She sighed lightly and perked up, scanning her eyes around the room and locating and open window just behind her.

"Ah, I left the window open last night... No wonder it was so cold..." She mumbled this to herself, chuckling slightly. She turned, tossing the brush back into the pack rather recklessly while passing it on the way to the window. The window was old and hard to shut; in fact, everything in this house was old. She pulled it to a close with a bit of a struggle, and as she did, she still felt a slight chill coming from its direction. Though odd, she assumed it was just left over cool air from outside.

With that, she turned once more, beginning to fiddle with her hair some more. This time, she wandered over to the dresser and grabbed hold of the hair bands she owned. She began to gentle tie her hair into loose pigtails, which draped down in front of her shoulders. With that, she smiled proudly. "All done!" She spun on her heels and rubbed at her eyes, to push out the remaining bits of sleep in her eyes. She then slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her bag, chocolate bar and bear.

She turned and made her way to the door, opening it and walking down the small hallway. She hopped down the old hardwood steps and walked into the makeshift living room. She glanced around curiously, and in moments, her name was called out in a more quiet tone. "Vi, is that you?"

Viola nodded, a light giggle passing her lips as she recognised the voice. "Mm! Who else would it be?" The girl playfully answered, heading in the direction of the voice. Once she was in the room, she found Kemen in the kitchen.

He was holding a kitchen knife that was covered in what looked like food residue. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, after hearing small footsteps approaching. "Hey there, you. Your food is on the table."

Viola's eyes lit up in delight, and she grinned brightly, before speaking in appreciation. "Sweet! Thank you, brother - I love you!"

Kemen chuckled before letting a gentle sigh pass his lips. He set the knife down once Viola was seated and examined her food in awe. Adorning the plate was a simple but delicious meal of cooked hash browns and eggs, with a piece of toast to complete it. She smiled in a state of slight disbelief, shocked yet appreciative of such usually rare food. "Woooah, this is great, brother! How did you get this much?"

Kemen was relieved to hear Viola still hadn't lost her appreciative nature. "My work last night paid off real well. I got so much, which is how I could afford all this." He said this as modestly as possible, with a smile. He began to pick up the slices of food he had just cut. "I got us some canned goods mainly - but I figured we could use a good meal of eggs and hash browns."

Viola smiled at him warmly, nodding along as she listened. "It's great brother, really! It even smells delicious, too! I haven't had anything like this since we were back at home."

Kemen hummed a light 'mhm', giving a nod. "I made it using Mom's special recipe, and figured it might remind you... So, I just went for it."

Viola grinned kindly and more softly as she listened. But once he was done, her eyes and tone grew curious. "Thank you, brother... But, aren't you gonna eat, too?"

Kemen didn't look to her; he continued to pack some belongings away. "Nah, I ate before you woke up. I've been cutting up food all morning, so I had to grab something early." He smiled to her, and as he did, Viola's eyes were drawn to her brother's face almost instinctively.

She noticed something while she was idly chewing. She looked at his face, truly taking in his appearance since she neglected that check earlier. He appeared to be exhausted; extremely so. His eyes looked dreary, yet he was acting as though he was wide awake. It was then she noticed his clothing, after trailing her eyes down to check over him some more. There was a sort of dark shade visible on his shirt; it was soaked through, and it reminded her of water.

Her face twisted into a slightly concerned expression. "Brother...? Did you get water on yourself? Your shirt looks soaked..."

He raised a brow, being caught off guard by her sudden question. Confused, he looked at her with a surprised expression mixed in. "Eh?" He stared at her for a brief moment, and she gave him a puzzled look in return, tilting her head.

"Ah... brother... It's just water, right? Why do you look so surprised?... Oh! Some of it is on your cheek, too?" She narrowed her eyes, beginning to spot more details. "Did you splash yourself while washing the dishes?"

Kemen sighed quietly to himself, and suddenly began to react normally again. "H-Heh... Yeah, I guess kinda splashed myself a lot last night while mopping up." He chuckled in a forceful confident manner, which was concerning, to say the least. Even so, he remained smiling at her warmly, before looking down to his hoodie. "I didn't get time to change it last night, so... I just had to wear it... I might actually have to wear it all day, now that Ithink about it..." He sighed once more, this time sounding more disheartened.

Viola blinked at him, observing his strange reactions, but not quite understanding. A frown pulled at her lips, and she could only think to apologise. "I'm sorry, Kemen..."

He shook his head in a dismissive manner, smiling to her. "Eh... Don't worry about it. This is nothing. C'mon Vi, eat up - we're gonna have to head out soon." He said the same thing to her again, and with that, he slowly turned around. He returned to what he was doing, allowing Viola to finish her meal in a hurried manner.


	2. For our happiness

As Viola ate the food she was given, it was clear that she enjoyed every bite. She savored the taste of a meal she hadn't eaten in a long time; a tender smile of a content nature was on her face as she chewed. It was then she heard a noise that brought her back to reality, her focus shifting back to her brother.

He was moving around, back and forth at a quick pace, his face holding a determined glare with a hint of worry in his eyes. Viola stared at him, swallowing the food she had in her mouth, as she watched him quickly stuffing can after can of food into a black backpack he had with him. The pack itself was large; it was a pack that you would see a hiker wearing, one who was taking on an overnight stay in the woods.

She stared at her brother as he packed things away quietly. It was as she was sitting there that she heard it again, only faintly this time. The wind... Just like upstairs. Howling wind, blowing through husks of something or other... She grunted and turned her head from left to right - she looked behind her, seeing the window behind her was open. She narrowed her eyes, staring for a moment as she felt the wind chill. The air was bitterly cold outside, yet seeing her brother already swamped with pressure, she didn't say a thing. She chose not to close it, not wanting to garner her brother's attention and worry.

Instead, she chose to keep silent and watch him. Seeing him working like this, it reminded her of a bee hard at work. Deep in her heart, she felt guilty. He was always doing this, ever since they left; he would work tirelessly, and normally, she wouldn't see him until morning light. And whenever he came back, he looked so terribly fatigued.

Due to this, she always felt like she was doing nothing but causing trouble for him. Whenever she was hungry, he would give up his share of food. If she was cold, he would give up his jacket. And even though he told her she was a big help... She always felt like the opposite of helpful. These thoughts crossed her mind once again. As she watched him, she took her last bite of her breakfast, finishing it as Kemen came to a stop. He had packed all the food up, and finally, he let out a sigh.

"Alright... I think that's everything..." He turned, leaning against the table, sighing lightly this time, and wiping a sheen of sweat off his forehead. Then, he looked to her with a smile. "You all done, Vi?"

Viola nodded slowly, being snapped out of her thoughts, and as she stared at her brother, she looked down. Her smile slowly faded, before she opened her mouth. And out came a small and nervous tone. "Brother... Why are you... Always so nice to me...?"

Kemen grunted and raised an eyebrow in utter confusion at the sudden statement. "Huh? Why wouldn't I be nice to my little sister...?"

She shook her head "No... No, not like that..." She pouted, struggling to find a way to explain her question. "Mmmh, like... You're nice to me to a point where it's hurting you." She looked up to him, her big eyes filled with worry as she stared in a pained manner.

He grunted, taken off guard by this. Before he could answer, she continued. "Even when you're hungry, you give me your food if I'm still hungry... And you always make sure I have someplace warm, when you have to sleep in the cold... It isn't fair to you...!"

Kemen narrowed his eyes for a moment, before letting a small chuckle pass his lips as he lowered his head. His eyes trailed down to the slightly dirty tile floor, and listened to her words with a soft smile as she continued.

"You said we were together, right...? Until Mom and Dad come back for us… We only have each other. That we were a team. That's what you said, right...? "

Kemen sighed and slowly nodded, trailing his eyes back up to her. "Yeah, I did."

She went on, the desperation in her tone growing. "Then why...? Why are you always doing things for me, when I barely ever do things for you?" She stared at him, her worried eyes quivering as Kemen gently pushed off the counter towards her. Then he stopped, kneeling to her level once more, just as he did when she woke up. And with sincerity in his voice, he spoke.

"Viola... You do more for me than you could ever know..." He said this with a saddened tone, locking eyes with the young girl. Yet there was a tender, reassuring look in his eyes while he spoke to her. "I know you don't understand a lot of what's going on... And I get you're worried, but..." He gently brought his hand to her head, patting the top of her hair gently. "It'll be okay. I'll be okay. You need that food, the rest, and everything else more than I do right now..."

Viola stared up at him with a sort of bitter-sweet look in her eyes, wanting to accept his words but she just couldn't. Feeling his hand rubbing her head, it made her look down. And after a moment, she shook her head in a childish and defiant manner. She had a pout adorned on her face; her eyes shifted into a firm glare. "No, brother... Y-You need your sleep, too!"

As she repeated this line, Kemen sighed – but not out of annoyance, or even spite. Keeping his composure calm and collected, he began to slowly pull his hand away, speaking in a low and sincere, loving tone. "Vi... You're a sweet girl, y'know that...? Don't let that change. No matter what happens."

Viola was puzzled by this, not knowing where that came, from but she didn't have time to ponder this. She heard her brother continue.

"I know you're worried, Viola... But honestly, I'm okay... I promise."

Viola stared at him a while longer, disheartened by his words, but not willing to give up just yet. But before she could even argue, Kemen spoke once more.

"Viola... I don't need all that stuff. At least... I get enough of it. It's true, it may be just enough to scrape by, but... Even that's enough. What I care about... What I really care about… Is that smile..."

Viola grunted slightly, took by surprise and confused by this. She narrowed her eyes at him with this puzzled expression, not understanding, but listening to him continue. His voice sounded more serious, yet saddened at the same time, as if he was fighting with his internal feelings.

"Vi... I know it's hard, with everything that's been going on. And I know there's still a lot left to come... But, as long as you keep that smile on you... Your happiness... I know I can make it. Through hell and back if need be." As he spoke, his lips began to quiver; his eyes shook as he sniffed for a moment. His head lowered, and from that angle, Viola could make out tears dripping from him. His teeth were ground together, as if he was frustrated with himself for crying in front of her.

His voice sounded again, but cracked weakly this time. "It... Gives me hope... That... Everything, that even this world, will go back to the way it used to be..."

Viola stared and, finally feeling her own emotions begin to stir, she hopped forward to hug into her brother. "It'll be okay, brother... Everything will definitely get back to the way it used to be... Mom and Dad will come back for us... And we won't be alone anymore! You said it yourself, so... There's no need for either of us to worry. Right...? We just both have to be strong, like you said... And when they get back, then we can show them both how strong we've become! Right brother!?" Her grip around him grew tighter and tighter in a reassuring way.

Kemen was staring forward, not sure of what to say... Nor what to do... He slowly brought his arms up, and began to hug her back, gently squeezing her. His eyes narrowed in a troubled manner, but he finally began to grow a smile, his eyes softening and slowly beginning to close as he hugged her. Then, he finally managed speak in a low tone. "...see, what did I tell you, Vi? Even now, just that attitude of yours... It helps me to keep moving forward. I don't ever wanna see that go away..."

Viola nodded, still locked into a firm embrace with her brother. "I promise... No matter what happens, I'll do my best to stay happy. But... I want you to promise, too... Promise you'll eat more. And sleep too. Even if it's just a little bit more... Please...?"

Kemen grunted and finally let out a small chuckle, and a nod to go with it. "Okay." There was a long pause, before he spoke in a gentle tone. "I promise you... I'll eat more and get more sleep."

Viola finally nodded back to him, and she slowly began to pull away. Then, in a childish manner, blurted out her next request without hesitation, a determined frown covering her face as if she didn't believe him. "Pinky..."

Kemen grunted, tilting his head, confused. "Pinky...?" he repeated.

Viola nodded, lifting her hand and showed her pinky finger, before holding it up to him. He finally chuckled, realizing what she wanted.

"Ahh, alright, alright. I pinky promise..."

She shook her head at this. "You have to give me your pinky too, Kemen! Otherwise it won't work!"

Kemen rolled his eyes playfully, still smiling to the little girl, and lifted his hand to her. He then extended his pinky. "Alright, alright... I pinky promise..."

Without hesitation, Viola intertwined their pinkies, and a childish grin adorned her face, before she began to speak in a chipper tone. "Alright.~ It's a promise, brother! That means if either of us break it, the loser has to do whatever the other says! For a whole day!"

Kemen chuckled and rolled his eyes at the childish statement, but went along with it, their pinkies still interlocked as he tilted his head. "Oh, really? And what are you gonna have me do?"

Viola smirked to him as devilishly as she could manage. "You have to give me a piggy back everywhere until it gets dark!"

Kemen chuckled and shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal. "Alright... Fair enough..."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm just going easy on you! And... What if I lose, brother?"

Kemen grunted and gave a puzzled look, averting his gaze off into the distance in thought, before shrugging once more. "I have no clue... Eh, I'll figure something out... Maybe I'll have you carry all the food in your pack." He smiled at her innocently and she grunted in protest.

"Ah- b-but, that's way too heavy, Kemen!"

Kemen chuckled teasingly as he spoke to her. "Well, didn't you say the loser has to do whatever the winner says?"

Viola pouted in a defeated manner but then protested some more. "N-Not stuff like that! It's too heavy!"

Kemen raised an eyebrow, a smug look still adorning his features. "And you think you aren't?"

Viola grunted and finally pouted at him. "Kemen…! That's mean!"

Kemen couldn't help but begin to chuckle at this, and slowly as he did so, Viola began to giggle along with him. As the two laughed together for a moment, it slowly began to die down. As it did so, Kemen, who had a smile once again, rubbed his reddened eyes and finally lowered his head. Viola saw this and smiled to him warmly, doing the same until their foreheads touched.

Kemen finally broke this silence, his voice warm and loving. "We're in this together... Right? No matter what happens, and where we go... We'll always have each other..."

Viola hummed happily, the brightness in her smile only amplified as she did so. "That's right...! Together till the end..."

Kemen finally closed his eyes, slowly beginning to pull away. As he did so, the two broke the lock they had with their pinkies. He smiled and began to stand. "Well... Are you ready?"

Viola nodded firmly, looking up to him and giving him a thumb up along with a cheerful smile. "As ready as I'll ever be! Do you feel better, brother?"

He nodded warmly, a sincere look of content in his tired eyes. He then turned, beginning to head over to his pack. Once there, he grabbed hold of it, and Viola grunted as a thought entered her mind.

She finally spoke up, feeling as if it was important. "Ah!~ Did you tell the old woman here thank you, for letting us stay the night?"

Kemen grunted, looking at her in confusion for a moment. "Old-…? " He caught himself as he pulled a surprised face, as if he was remembering something important. He coughed lightly and continued, giving her an awkward smile. "Y-Yeah, I did... I paid some of what I got last night." He chuckled nervously, and as he did, she pouted in disbelief.

She watched him, observing his reaction. "Don't tell me you forgot, brother... You know she was really nice, for letting us stay-" Suddenly, she was cut off by another voice sounding behind her.

"Oh, it's quite alright dear. There's no thanks necessary... It's my pleasure. Especially since I don't get guests often..."

Viola spun around on her heels to look, and she grunted as her eyes landed upon an old woman standing in the doorway. Her body leaned against a crutch as she stood there. "Ah, granny!" She said this in a friendly manner towards the woman, despite having no relation to her. The woman smiled warmly at the young girl, and as she did so, Viola continued in a thankful, appreciative tone. "Are you sure? I mean... Brother and I can give you at least something... It's no big deal! Right, brother?" She looked back at him, and to her surprise, he had a concerned look on his face.

An expression of worry; as she noticed him, he grunted and nodded, his smile once more becoming slightly awkward.

Viola narrowed her eyes at this, confused. "Brother...? Are you alright?"

He nodded once. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine..."

She tilted her head, she couldn't tell why, but it seemed like he was nervous. But before she could add anymore, he turned.

"Uh... I'm going to the front door, alright? When you're done, meet me there, okay?"

She grunted, confused further by this. "Brother! At least tell her thank you!" Without another word, Kemen exited the kitchen, leaving Viola with the woman. She sighed and looked back to the woman apologetically. "I... I'm sorry, brother hasn't really talked to anyone besides me... Since... We left home..."

The woman shook her head, seemingly understanding and sweet. "No, no. It's quite alright, really... You should go catch your brother now, dear. From what I heard, today is really important..."

Viola nodded, smiling to her. "Yeah!" She raised her arm, and gave a glare before speaking in a serious, yet joking tone. "My brother has been contracted by super-secret agents, and they need him at their headquarters right away! So, we're on a mission to get our next top-secret assignment! It requires lightning speed that we get there today! Before noon even!"

The woman laughed heartily, amused by the girl, and as she did, she shook her head before playing along with her. "Oh, well then, don't let this old woman keep you. Go on now! Before your brother leaves!"

Viola nodded to her "Thank you granny, I hope we see you again!"

The granny smiled, watching her spin back around. "Oh, you two are welcome here any time, really."

Viola smiled, running past the table and scooping up her bag as she went to run towards the front door. When she got there, she stopped in front of Kemen. "Geez bro, you're so mean... You could have told her at least goodbye..."

Kemen chuckled and sighed. "She had way more fun talking to you, anyway..." He said this with a smile, and as he did, she sighed while shaking her head.

"You're hopeless, big brother..."

Kemen gave one last chuckle and shrugged. "C'mon... Did you tell her bye?"

Viola nodded "Mm! She was really sweet."

Kemen nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah... She was..." With that, he began to open the door out into the hallways of the apartment complex. "You ready?"

She looked up at him and gave a nod. "Yeah..." In seconds, as she began to walk out, Kemen narrowed his eyes into a glare. He looked back into the house, glancing at everything before he turned and slowly began to follow Viola. He chose not to close the door as they walked down the halls together.

Viola hopped along happily, Kemen following close behind her, and as she did this, she heard it again. The howling wind... She stopped and grunted in a slightly surprised manner. Kemen stopped as well, looking at her and watching as she glanced back at the room. She saw the granny standing in the doorway waving. Viola smiled and waved back, before turning once more and began to hop again. But Kemen stared for a moment longer, and then turned around to follow.


End file.
